


Am I Wrong?

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, aww my poor baby Jason, i thought i worte fluff too, im so sorry, one-sided jasico, slight pernico, well mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason’s being roared with jealousy at the sight of his best friend intimately hugging the idiot Son of Poseidon. “It’s not your right to be jealous,” his conscious reminded him “he was never even yours.” So maybe yeah it was Jason’s own fault for not telling Nico his feelings, maybe even with all your blond superman heterosexuality, you still manage to fall for the Son of Hades. Maybe your friend is finally happy and you’re majorly screwed.</p><p> </p><p>(This is to the song Am I Wrong by Nico and Vinz btw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyriaBlackFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/gifts).



_“_ _Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay? Am I wrong for saying that I choose another way?”_

 

           

 

Jason realizes that the reason for all this was him, forcing Nico to admit his feelings towards the Seaweed Brain, but not even in his optimistic short-sightedness he thought that the smaller teen’s feelings might be returned by the sea-eyed demigod. But when he looked into the finally saw the ecstatic look in the brown doe eyes of the finally happy half-blood Jason couldn’t help but give him a warm smile no matter how much it pained him. Jason didn’t know exactly know when he started to fall for the overall intoxicating male that now stood standing there hugging the love of his love, Jason knew this wouldn’t end well, whether for him, Nico or both.

 

 

_“So am I wrong? For thinking that we could be something for real? Now am I wrong? For trying to reach the things that I can't see?”_

It has been three months since Nico and Percy became a couple. Now he and Nico were lounging on the Zeus cabin’s couch, with Percy visiting his father’s palace, and watching a movie that seemed to be more explosions than plot, but Jason wasn’t really all focused on what the over-sexualized main character, more on the smaller boy sitting next to him with his attention rapt on the television screen. How he would scrunch up his face whenever some random car decided to fly seven feet up in the air, then shake his at the idiotic premise of the picture. But the main thing drawing the attention of the observant Son of Jupiter, was how the seemingly dull eyes of his friend looked in the diming sunlight, his eyes seemed to explode into the entire brown spectrum. Sparks of hazel swimming around his warm irises and burning amber just before the color reached his sclera, but right before his pupil the brown seemed to plunge into a deep swirl of chestnut and chocolate that Jason just wanted to follow forev-

 

“What’s up Jay, got something on my face?”  Nico asked bewildered as he started to wipe at his cheek.

“Uh, no its nothing, I mean don’t worry about it, just nevermind.” Jason mumbled trying to hid the blush of being caught mid-adoration. _“You’re just too perfect and its killing me.”_

“Then what?” Nico asked curiously.

 

Jason coming down with a serious case of can’t-keep-feelings-to-yourself-itis, grabbed the confused boy in front of him by his ears _“his really fucking soft ears, I wonder how’d they feel if I… Get it together Grace!”_  pulling him into a small but passionate kiss. Jason then applied a little pressure when he felt that Nico didn’t pull away immediately, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Then the kiss which filled Jason with such joy, ended, which the subject of his now known love for his friend.

_“Walk your walk and don't look back, always do what you decide Don't let them control your life, that's just how I feel”_

            Nico stared up at him with those wide scared eyes of his, instead of being filled with the wonderful colors; they were only filled with hurt and distrust. Jason felt like saying something to cover up his actions when Nico got up and backwalked into a corner.

 

            “No, Nico don’t-“ Jason nearly screamed.

            “Goodbye Jason.” Was all Nico said when he vanished into the darkness and shadows.

_“That's just how I feel Trying to reach the things that I can't see”_

            Jason just sat back on the couch with his head in between his knees trying to come up different scenarios in which he could’ve played that better. But sadly that’s not how life works, he fucked up and now he has to face his own consequences. “Gods, just when did I become so screwed?”  He groaned to himself and flopped back on the couch.

**_“That's just how I feel.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS ISNT FLUFF I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT CAME FROM!  
> (But can I write dem eyes tho)  
> Can anyone talk to me? About anything? Really please.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.


End file.
